1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a female terminal and a charging connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,977 discloses a charging connector connectable to a vehicle-side connector in a vehicle. The connector has terminal accommodating portions for accommodating female terminals that are connectable to bar-shaped male terminals. Each female terminal has a contact-member accommodating portion for accommodating a contact member that has resilient contact pieces for contacting and holding the male terminal. The contact-member accommodating portion extends forward from a main body, and an insertion hole is formed in a front end portion of the contact-member accommodating portion for allowing the insertion of the male terminal. This female terminal is similar to a louver terminal disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-75543.
A charging connector may be used outdoors, and hence is subjected to a muddy water test in which the charging connector is immersed in muddy water, dried and then repeatedly connected to and separated from a vehicle-side connector. Thus, the charging connector is required to have durability for the muddy water test.
A water drain hole is formed in the terminal accommodating portion of the above-described charging connector so that muddy water can be drained to the outside. However, there is no water drain hole in the contact-member accommodating portion, and thus muddy water cannot be drained to the outside of the contact-member accommodating portion. Dried muddy water forms mud deposits on the contact pieces of the contact member. If the female terminal is connected and separated repeatedly, plating on the contact member may be peeled off or the contact member may be scratched.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to discharge muddy water to the outside of a contact-member accommodating portion and, hence, protect a contact member.